Fairy Music
by Chachos
Summary: Siguiendo el reto que me aplicaron cofcofobligaroncofcof, dejo esto que es de diez canciones, diez drabbles y diez parejas, los invito a leer GaLe, JeRza, RoWen, LaMi, GrUvia, etc.


_¡Holo!~, Chachos reportándose y poniendo gorro desde las profundidades del infierno...no es divertido que se agoten las provisiones en este...y tienes que ir a la tierra a comprar chucheria y media, más la comida, más las bebidas y licores, café y leche ;x;...en fin dejando de mi lado de encargarme del infierno, he traído este -reto, creo que así le llaman en el mundo de roles y esas jaladas- bueno, un amigo que adicto a esas cosas o lo que sean que sea (?), me reto cofcof**obligo**cofcof y bueno...pues aquí esta -w-;, he visto varios de estos ya aquí en fanfiction...así que a los que han escrito de esto les dejo los derechos reservados y esas jaladas y bla bla bla, yo solo fui una victima más, que fue retada cofcof**obligada**cofcof, so ya..._

Instructions:

1.- Elige a un personaje, pareja, o fandom de tu gusto.

2.- Por tu reproductor de música en aleatorio.

3.- Por cada canción que te toque, escribe un drabble inspirado en la canción relacionada con el tema escogido. Solo tienes el tiempo de la canción; no lo planees de antemano; empieza a escribir cuando la canción comience. Y nada de repetir después, cuando termina la canción, terminas de escribir. Y no debes de saltar canciones.

4.- Haz diez, y publícalos.

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

**1.- Adios – Jesse & Joy (GaLe)**

**.  
.**

_Entro por las puertas del gremio dando a entender su llegada la pequeña maga de escritura solida perteneciente a Fairy Tail, saludo como de costumbre a todos de manera amigable y tierna, fue a la mesa en la que siempre se sentaba con Lucy y las demás chicas a platicar pero no había nadie más, alguna misión debieron tomar, así que fue a la barra en donde se encontraba Mirajane._

-Ara, ara~, ¿Cómo has amanecido hoy Levy?.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar Mira~, por cierto…¿sabes dónde está Lu-chan?.

-Pues, esta misma mañana salió de misión con Natsu-comento la albina apoyando sus brazos en la barra.

-Pero si aquí esta Gray…

-No sé qué se traigan entre manos para que no hayan invitado a Gray.

-¿Y Erza?.

-Salió muy urgentemente después de recibir una carta "misteriosa".

-Ya veo-comento sin pocos ánimos Mc'Garden, la mayor de los Strauss al notarla así le dio algo de pena, pero después su cerebro hizo un pequeño clic.

-¿Por qué no vas a donde esta Gajeel?-soltó de golpe.

-¿¡Eh!?, ¿¡Porque debería!?-comento exaltada y levemente sonrojada.

-No sé, hace poco dijo que saldría con Lily a una misión pero no me dijo a cuál…¿podría seguirle y mantenerme informada en el trayecto?, yo apuntare que ambos tomaron la misión ¿sí?-pidió de una manera casi suplicante la albina, Levy solo suspiro de manera pesada y acepto.

_Tras caminar un rato y llegar a la salida de Magnolia, Levy se iba reprochando mental mente, ¿Por qué lo hacía?, es decir…aunque Mira no se lo hubiera pedido ella hubiera ido…pero ¿Por qué?...¿era normal preocuparse tanto por alguno de sus nakamas?, bueno se preocupaba por todos, pero si le decían o escuchaba que Gajeel iba solo a alguna misión una enorme preocupación la inundaba, ¿Por qué?...iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió su cara impactarse contra algo duro y rígido._

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó sin ver a la persona ya que se encontraba sobando su nariz.

-Sí lo que sea-comento despreocupadamente, esa voz…ella la conocía tan bien.

-¡Gajeel!-reprocho.

-¿Qué quieres enana?.

-Voy contigo a esa misión, Mira me dijo que…_-No-_le escuchó decir al dragón slayer de hierro-¿eh?...¿¡Porque!?.

-Las enanas como tú no están capacitadas para ir a misiones como las que yo tomo-dijo sin más, comenzó a caminar-adiós-dijo de una manera casi audible, oh pero estamos hablando de Levy…ella se quedó estática en su lugar...¿había escuchado bien lo que dijo Gajeel?

_No quiero que nada te pase_

Fue lo que dijo Gajeel, que ella alcanzo a escuchar muy apenas.

**2.- Te vi – Sandoval (JeRza)**

**.  
.**

_Venía de una misión pesada, pero se detuvo a descansar un poco en un pueblo que estaba cercas de Magnolia, además había escuchado que en ese pueblo vendían muy buenos pasteles, además con el dinero de la recompensa podía servirse bien, camino un poco pidiendo indicaciones de dicha pastelería hasta que llego. Al entrar a la "Pastelería Suspiros", sus ojos brillaban como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, después de deleitarse un rato viendo los suculentos pasteles, decidió que llevaría unos "pocos", así que fue con el encargado y ordeno sus pasteles, el vendedor al ver cuantas cajas eran no pudo evitar que una gotita resbalara por su sien y rio nerviosamente, una vez que pago por sus pasteles salió de la pastelería con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando salió del pueblo ese iba igual de feliz, aunque unos pasos después sintió una opresión en su pecho, de esas que pueden ser un presentimiento más no sabes si es bueno o malo, apretó las bolsas que iba cargando e ignoro ese presentimiento._

_-Erza…_

-_"¿Qué…?"_-pensó para sus adentros- _"¿Acabo de escuchar la voz de…Jellal…?...como aquella ocasión en la isla…"_-Ignoro de nuevo ese hecho de que Jellal la hubiese llamado y siguió su camino, hasta que volvió a sentir esa bendita opresión en su pecho, miro para todos lados hasta que su vista se quedó fija en un solo punto que era un árbol-i-imposible…Je-Jella…-dijo en un susurro, y como si su voz fuese algún tipo de hechizo, el peli azul se giró hacia donde se encontraba Titania, sonrió por lo bajo y de un saltó bajo del árbol.

-Hey-dijo en modo de saludo con una sonrisa, Erza, por su parte estaba sorprendida, no esperaba verlo…no a unos cuantos pasos más de Magnolia.

**3.- Quisiera ser – Alejandro Sanz (RoWen)**

**.  
.**

_Él quería acercarse un poco más a la pequeña dragón slayer, pero su pequeña amiga Charle…¿cómo acercarse un poco más sin que la pequeña gata blanca lo viera como una amenaza para la dragón slayer?, bueno admitía que estaba celoso…si, porque Romeo estaba celoso de todo aquel que podía acercarse naturalmente a Wendy…y aunque nadie lo notara, además de Mira, Romeo ansiaba acercarse a Wendy con intenciones de más que una simple amistad, y aunque fueran solo unos niños, cabe decir que Romeo estaba enamorado de ella, es por eso que en ocasiones deseaba ser esa pequeña briza de aire que rozaba la piel de Wendy, para estar ahí con ella siempre…solo eso…aire._

**4.- Intocable – Alex Sintek (Loke)**

**.  
.**

_Él lo sabía desde el principio, que se hiciera tonto era otra cosa, o el simple hecho de querer tener una pequeña esperanza, pero no…siempre supo desde el inicio que no podía ser "algo más" de ella más que un simple espíritu, cabe reconocer que en un inicio era algo confuso porque en algunas ocasiones se miraba que ella le daba algún tipo de oportunidad, pero esa "oportunidad" se iba al carajo de nuevo siempre que llegaba Natsu a su rescate._

-Siempre fue él…-comento para sí mismo el peli naranja acomodando sus anillos.

_Sí, siempre fue Natsu, él era quien ocuparía el lugar que tanto deseaba Loke, al lado de Lucy…también siempre supo desde un inicio que Lucy era algo muy inalcanzable…no, porque bien fácilmente podría tomarla y huir con ella, pero no…el no haría eso…siempre respetaría las acciones y decisiones que ella tomara…porque así como estaba cerca, también estaba muy lejos de ella…Lucy Heartfilia era algo intocable, algo que Loke no podía tocar por más que lo deseara._

**5.- Mientes- Camila (LaMi)**

**.  
.**

_Sol, arena, mar, reflectores, flashes por doquier y una multitud exageradamente grande…¿¡Como carajos fue que termino ahí!?, claro termino siendo sobornado por su abuelo diciendo que era una misión importante que solo dos magos de clase S podían hacer, le dijo que porque no iba Erza, pero este se justificó en un instante diciendo que Titania ya se había ido a otra misión. Chasqueo la lengua de manera molesta y se cruzó de brazos recargándose en una palmera mientras se disponía a observar todo el ajetreo y panorama, ¿Qué otra le quedaba?._

_-"Me has mentido viejo…"-pensó para sí mismo._

-¿Pasa algo Laxus?-lo saco de sus pensamientos una voz femenina que conocía muy bien, era Mira quien lucía un lindo traje de baño de dos piezas.

-¿Por qué carajos acepte venir a una misión súper importante que solo dos magos de clase S podrían hacer?-le cuestiono mientras se volvía a cruzar de brazos y cerraba sus ojos, sintió unos brazos pequeños apoderarse de su cintura masculina.

-Porque…creo que el maestro sospecha sobre lo nuestro~…además nada me complace más que tú estés conmigo en esta sesión de fotos~.

-También me mentiste tu…debería castigarte por eso.

-Esto es para pagar los destrozos que ocasionan en el gremio~

**6.- Contigo Estaré- Moenia (GrUvia)**

**.  
.**

_Se encontraba a las afueras del gremio, recargado sobre unas cajas de plástico vacías, vaya que hacía frío, escondió su boca bajo la bufanda que Juvia le había regalado. Alzo su vista y miró al cielo, pronto comenzaría a nevar nuevamente, después fijo su vista fuera del gremio, como si estuviera esperando a alguien, más bien esperaba a que alguien llegara, ya había pasado una semana de que Juvia había tomado una misión que requería ese tiempo, bueno…no iba decir que no le importaba…era su nakama después de todo, y era normal preocuparse por ella ¿cierto?, soltó un bufido haciendo que saliera vapor de la bufanda. Quería que llegara y ya, solo para cerciorarse de que se encontrara y llegara con bien…también quería verla a ella…sus ojos que le decían todo lo que ella sentía por él y que por tsundere el rechazaba, quería ver sus labios…esos labios que le decían muchas veces "ven" aunque estos no se movieran, inconscientemente sonrió por lo bajo, nunca reconocería abiertamente que de verdad estaba loco por ella, pero no tenía nada de malo que solo él lo supiera ¿no?, pero la verdad le gustaba repasar en su mente las cosas y elogios que ella le profesaba y las que no también, aunque fueran solo con la mirada._

_-"Esa tonta…"-gruño por lo bajo y bajo su vista hacía el suelo, ¿Cuándo fue que cayó ante los encantos de Juvia?._

-Gray-sama~-escuchó su voz con ese característico tono meloso que solo usaba con él-Juvia ha vuelto-sonrió dulcemente.

-Aha…-dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza, tal vez desde el principio cayo en sus encantos, y tal vez desde el inicio se había enamorado perdidamente de Juvia Lockser.

**7.- El verdadero amor perdona- Mana ft Prince Royce (Zeref & Mavis)**

**.  
.**

_Estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo, el mago oscuro más temible y cruel de todos los tiempos, como en un principio, hundido en sus pensamientos, cansado ya decidió recostarse bajo un enorme árbol, mirando a la nada, pensando en si desatar su terrible ira contra los humanos de nuevo…_

_-Sé que lo que estoy pensando no te gustaría…perdóname…me tienes muy olvidado…¿cómo pude haberte yo herido y ofendido?, no te olvido…pero el rencor…envenena…hace daño…y aunque no regreses más a mi…sé que me perdonarías…aunque estuvieras molesta conmigo-pensaba para sí mismo Zeref- _pasan días y años…y yo te extraño…-dijo esto último antes de quedarse dormido.

-_Aunque no me creas…también te extraño…y mucho…-comento una pequeña mujer rubia al lado del mago oscuro, pasando su mano por el rostro de Zeref, ella bien sabía que él no podía verla, tal vez sentirla sí…por eso dijo todo aquello._

**8.- Ojos así- Shakira (Elfman&Evergreen)**

.  
.

_Él era un hombre, y era cosa de hombres reconocer cuando una mujer les gustaba o volvía locos…eso lo sabía de sobra, la cosa era que está mujer lo sacaba muy rápido de sus cabales, pero aun así…eso le gustaba…toda ella, sus ojos…que con tan solo fijarlos una milésima de segundo, lo volvían piedra…en sentido figurado y literal, después de todo…ya en una ocasión ella lo volvió de piedra simulando que era una estatua, y se suponía que todos le creerían por su afición a esas esculturas de piedra…en fin…esa era Evergreen…la autoproclamada reina de las hadas, y de quien se había enamorado como ¡todo un hombre!._

**9.- Sabor a chocolate- Elefante (NaLu)**

**.  
.**

-¡Natsu!, ¿¡Que crees que haces!?-chillo Lucy al ser arrastrada, como ya era costumbre por Natsu, corrían por las calles de Magnolia.

-¡Hablas mucho Luce!-decía el pelirrosado mientras sostenía la mano de su amiga rubia y corrían- escuche que hay un nuevo lugar y quiero que vayamos.

-¿¡Y tienes que sacarme casi a medio vestir!?.

-¿Eh?...¿pero siempre andas así no?-comento al ver el atuendo de Lucy, al cual solo le faltaba la blusa que iba por encima de la de tirantes que llevaba puesta.

-¡Idiota!-se quejó, entonces algo llamo la atención de ellos, en el parque central había mucha gente, ambos no dudaron en acercarse para levarse la sorpresa de que había un grupo tocando al aire libre, y la multitud cantando _"¡Llévame, llévame a la luna, pa' arriba, llévame como tú ninguna!"_, una canción poco conocida en Magnolia, entonces Lucy sintió que era tomada por la cintura-¿¡Que!?...¡Natsu!-se relajó al ver que se trataba de su amigo pelirrosado-¿Qué quieres?.

-Es tú canción Luce-dijo con una de sus tantas sonrisas amplias.

-¿Qué cosas dices?-dijo sonrojada levemente-tonto…

- Es que cuando estoy contigo siento que me llevas a la luna…y como tú no hay ninguna-amplió más su sonrisa.

-¡Natsu!-chillo con su rostro exageradamente sonrojado.

**10.- Goma de Mascar- Paty Cantú (StinLi)**

**.  
.**

_Sí había algo que odiaba la menor de los Strauss, era a los tipos autosuficientes que por ser fuertes y obtener lo que querían se creían que podían pasar por encima de los demás, Sting Eucliffe era prueba viviente de eso, desde que lo conoció en los juegos mágicos , y aunque nunca intercambió palabra con él, por sus características y aspecto dedujo que así era él…y no se equivocó, más ahora que el maestro de Sabertooth se la pasaba con frecuencia en el gremio de las hadas, teniendo alguna excusa tonta para pelear con Natsu, y otros asuntos que atender con Makarov. Y ahora mismo se encontraban rayos blancos y flamas de fuego por todo el gremio, con sillas y mesas volando, todos en el gremio ya se habían acostumbrado, y por más que Lisanna trataba no podía la sola presencia de Sting la molestaba, ni ella sabía la razón, así que salió del gremio y se fue a pasear por ahí, llegando así al parque central de Magnolia, compro un raspado y se sentó en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol, mirando hacia el cielo azul despejado, sintió como alguien se acercaba al lugar donde estaba ella, pero mejor lo ignoro recordando que todos estaban en el gremio._

-Vaya, vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí-dijo una voz arrogante que Lisanna toleraba poco- la menor de los Strauss…¿Cómo era tú nombre?, Lussyana.

-Es Lisanna...-dijo algo irritada la albina-¿Qué no deberías estar por irte a tu gremio?-cuestiono tratando de disimular la molestia que le causaba Eucliffe.

-Me quedare un rato más en Magnolia…como maestro tengo asuntos que atender con Makarov, y otros asuntos más con Natsu-san.

-Claro…¿Por qué mejor no arreglan todo eso fuera el gremio?, es molesto que estés todos los días ahí…

-Ooooh ya~…-comento burlonamente- así que te molesta mi presencia…no será que…¿te gusto tanto que llegaste al extremo de pensar que me odias?.

-¿¡Que!?...¿¡Estás loco!?, ¿¡Cómo podría gustarme alguien tan arrogante, engreído y molesto como tú!?.

-Pues ya ves, "del odio al amor hay un paso", y no dudo que tú estés pasando por esa etapa y que mejor que alguien como yo ¿no crees?-termino de decir cruzado de brazos, pero sintió algo helado caerle en la cara.

-Ni en un millón de años, ni aunque fueras él último hombre en la tierra, ni en edoras, jamás saldría contigo-agrego molesta mientras le lanzaba su raspado al rubio-espero no verte mañana en el gremio-termino de decir para darse la vuelta y regresarse al gremio con los demás.

_Sting por otro lado limpiaba los pedacitos de hielo que había en su ropa y miraba como se iba alejando la menor de los Strauss-pronto dirás lo contrario Lisanna…_

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_¿Reviews?, kajdajdakjda sí escribo algo rápido y sin ver el teclado...no se ustedes pero __solo espero que les agrade, me divertí escribiendo estas cosas con limite de tiempo xD, en fin, paso a retirarme x.x, espero que haya sido de su agrado visual~, en fin nos leemos después, esperare sus sensuales reviews ;w;_

**___Ch_**___achos._


End file.
